1. Field of the Disclosure
The present specification relates to a head mounted display device, and more particularly, to a micro-head mounted display device that may be detachably affixed to eye-glasses and a method for controlling the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A head mounted display (hereinafter, referred to as ‘HMD’) device allows a user to wear on his/her head like eye-glasses in accordance with its lightweight tendency. Visual information displayed in the HMD device may be provided to the user.
However, in case of a user who wears eye-glasses, there is inconvenience in that the user should take off his or her eye-glasses to wear the HMD device. Also, users who use the HMD device may have their respective eyesight different from one another. Moreover, the HMD device may be different from eye-glasses worn by a user in view of size and shape. Accordingly, if visual information displayed in the HMD device is provided to the user, the user may suffer inconvenience in receiving the visual information due to non-focusing on the visual information which is displayed. Also, if the user wears the HMD device, since the HMD device has a size and a shape different from those of eye-glasses worn by the user, the user may suffer inconvenience in wearing the HMD device.
Also, if the user carries the HMD device, there may be inconvenience in that it is difficult to manufacture the HMD device at a size of eye-glasses, whereby it is difficult for the user to carry the HMD device.
In this respect, it is required that the HMD device should be manufactured at a micro size to be detachably affixed to eye-glasses of a user and provide visual information considering features of the eye-glasses of the user.